


Blowing Off Steam

by runicmagitek



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Stress Relief, Valentine's Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan is stressed and just wants a damn night's worth of sleep and Iron Bull isn't helping. Or maybe he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> for rubykavalier on tumblr <3 also, I have zero knowledge of the Iron Bull/Inquisitor romance line in-game, save for a couple posts here and there on tumblr, but hopefully this would blend in well with the actual canon

She barely had thirty minutes of pure, blissful sleep before a boot nudged her shoulder. Already reaching under the pillow for her daggers, she paused upon recognizing Dorian looming above.

Even in the dim moonlight, it was hard to ignore his crossed arms, stern face, and generally annoyed posture.

“Do you know what your _boyfriend_ is doing?” When she didn’t answer immediately, Dorian rolled his eyes and continued. “Oh _good_. This will be _fun_. Can you please go get him and… do something?”

_I’m afraid to ask._ “Where is he?”

Dorian jerked a thumb behind him. “Back where we fought the Abyssal High Dragon.” Then he sighed. “I don’t care if this is a thing his people do; some of us need sleep around here.”

Without another word, Dorian slipped back into his tent, leaving the Inquisitor to figure out the puzzle on her own. A cloak and her daggers were all she brought on the walk over to the dragon’s remains. Iron Bull lit up with child-like glee upon spotting the creature circling above. His desire to fight it was borderline sexual. And she knew that side of him. Qunari were interesting folk, her lover included, though she had zero explanation for what she saw when she approached the dragon’s carcass.

Clearly there had to be some old Qunari tradition that involved standing on top of a dead dragon and screaming out war songs to the midnight sky. All done completely naked.

Not that she was complaining, but of all times, now wasn’t one of them. Plenty weighed on her shoulders and enough buzzed in her mind to produce sleepless nights, ones as dreadful as the horrors she witnessed on the battlefield. One could only stomach so much responsibility, even the snarky Inquisitor. Now wasn’t the time to crumble and collapse.

But she needed sleep and this wasn’t helping.

Iron Bull caught sight of her mid-yell and faced her fully with a wide grin. He called out to her, though the rest of his words were a blur as she clenched her fists instead of her daggers.

“Bull!” She screamed out at him. “Are you _drunk_?!”

A semblance of a snort came from him. “No, but that’s not a bad idea, Boss! Did you bring anything?”

Now her arms were crossed. Dorian would’ve been proud. “Really?”

The grin he wore faltered. “Couldn’t sleep. Too much adrenaline from the fight.” He grunted. “Just had to come back and replay it in my head. Can you believe it?! We took down-”

She blamed the stress on the endless string of words that spewed out of her mouth. And once she started, she couldn’t stop, venting about how there were more important tasks to worry about, for Corypheus was still out there. One complication after another, all of them piling up and threatening to end her.

All of it blinded her, for Iron Bull was no longer on top of the dragon and instead standing before her with heavy hands upon her smaller shoulders.

“Kadan,” he whispered, almost moaning it out, “relax. It worries me you get this way. I love the way you take charge and do your own thing… but I don’t know what I’d do if that consumed you.”

With a sigh, her shoulders fell an inch. “I’m sorry. All I wanted was sleep and Dorian was waking me up and telling me to deal with you.”

The silence that followed puzzled her. It was when she craned her head back that she eyed Iron Bull’s smug grin.

“How about I deal with _you_?”

“...what?”

And he was already picking her up by the waist and pulling her in close, leaving her no option but to wrap her legs around his form.

“Let me take care of you, Kadan,” he purred.

“...does this involve sex on the dragon?”

“Maybe.”

“And be louder than you were just now?”

“Oh, fuck yes!”

Yup. Dorian was going to strangle her come morning.


End file.
